


House in the Woods

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo Card Prompts, Corny!Scott, Cursed Object, D/s, Dom!Scott, Dominance and Submission, Exhibitionist!Scott, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Public Sex, Horny!Scott, Horny!Theo, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Power Play, Public Blowjobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sceo Scare Fest, Sceo Scare Fest 2020, Slutty!Theo, Voyeur!Scott, bottom!theo, horror movies, sceo - Freeform, sub!Theo, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott and Theo decide to just have a quiet night in when there’s a night time delivery to the pack house that brings something Stiles has recently bought and results in a series of events that spiral out.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	House in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo Scare Fest 2020 - Trick Bingo Card

It had taken Scott weeks. Not to mention the load of bribes he’d had to give out to get the pack out of the house so he could have a night alone with Theo. So he stood with a big smile on his face as he waved the last of them off, Stiles stopping by his car.   
  
“Oh hey, I got a text, my package I’ve been waiting on is in town, they think it’ll be delivered by sun down. Take it in the house for me?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles started to climb in.   
  
“It’s not dangerous is it?” Theo asked from the steps.   
  
“Naw…” Stiles waved them off and drove off. He shrugged as he drove, it’s not like they were going to open it and actually _play_ the fucking thing. He chuckled to himself and drove off to his vip weekend that Scott had scored him.   
  
“That’s the last of them.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Do I want to know what you did to make _this_ happen?” Theo arched a brow at him.   
  
“Did I do something?” Scott smirked trying to play innocent and failing horribly as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.   
  
“You suck at being innocent.” Theo sighed.   
  
“I can give you something to suck at.” Scott grinned.   
  
“you did not just say that…” Theo closed his eyes.   
  
“Afraid I just did.” Scott moved to sit next to Theo.   
  
“God when did you lose all your game?”   
  
“Who said I had any to begin with?” Scott countered.   
  
“how did you ever talk me into being your boyfriend?” Theo sighed heavily into his chest, hiding his face in the fringe of his hair.   
  
“You were horny, I was horny, you were panting after me, and I told you to spread your legs…” Scott grinned then and Theo groaned. “Keep making that noise and I’ll have to do something to help you make that noise…”   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“that’s the idea.” Scott kissed the top of Theo’s head before pulling back grinning. “So the question is, front porch, steps, front room, or bedroom first?”   
  
“What’s the likelihood that anyone catches us on the stairs?” Theo licked his lips.   
  
“That depends on how fast you suck and how much clothing I let you wear while you’re doing it…” Scott smirked, running his hand through Theo’s longer hair.   
  
“scott….”   
  
“Because I don’t think you need this shirt…” Scott started toying with the hem of his shirt as Theo blushed, but leaned in to kiss Scott before letting his boyfriend pull his shirt up over his head. Sitting there in the chilled fall air, his nipples hardened from the cold breeze and he looked up at Scott, his eyes hungry and starting to glow amber as Scott reached in and gripped the back of Theo’s head.   
  
“More?” Scott’s eyes went crimson.   
  
“more.” Theo nodded, his fangs extending.   
  
“You don’t really need those jeans, do you?” Scott tilted his head and Theo kept his eyes fixed on Scott’s as he undid his fly and slipped out of his jeans in just his tight boxer briefs, a size smaller than he’d normally wear so that they’d show off his ass and package because that’s what Scott liked to see him in. Theo blushed harder as Scott’s eyes dipped down to look at the swollen package of his groin.   
  
“Do you think you need those?” Scott glanced at Theo’s eyes.   
  
“scott…”   
  
“If you’re fast… do you need those?” Scott put a growl in his words.   
  
“fuck….” Theo whined before slipping his underwear down off his body and sat there naked save his socks, laying there watching Scott’s face. He was just about to touch himself for Scott when someone drove by. His whole body shivered, but he didn’t cover up because he knew Scott wanted him to, flushed he finally moved and opened Scott’s jeans, his hand cupping and feeling Scott’s swollen manhood. “fuck…” Theo whimpered as he pulled Scott free of his jeans and slowly kissed just the tip, his lips rolling the foreskin back as he licked along Scott’s swollen glands.   
  
“Fuck….” Scott closed his eyes throwing his head back as his claws extended into Theo’s scalp and gripped his head. “Enough foreplay. Get to sucking my cock.” Scott forced him down, choking Theo on his thick cock. Theo sputtered, his throat convulsing on Scott’s thick cock as he did his best to deep throat his boyfriend’s massive dick. Swallowing as best he could, struggled to breathe on the up stroke because he knew Scott liked the strangled noise he made when he was balls deep in Theo’s throat.   
  
Theo’s pulse was in his ears so he never heard the cars go pass or the people honk as he went down on Scott. He kept up sucking till Scott finally buried his cock to the hilt and growled above him as he came down his throat. Theo smiled up at him then and was slowly inching up Scott’s cock looking him in the eyes as he cleaned his prick. He was almost too the tip when he heard someone clear their throat.   
  
“Uh… delivery for Stiles Stilinski?” Theo turned around letting Scott’s cock fall from his lips and blushing as he sat there, long and hard and completely on display as Scott got up and signed for the package and tipped the guy before smirking as he turned to Theo who shivered. Shaking his head the guy left and Scott reached out for Theo to take his hand. He pulled his boyfriend to a standing position and pulled him into a kiss. Smiling Scott gripped Theo’s ass.   
  
“What say we fuck in the living room?” Scott grinned.   
  
“Yeah…” Theo smirked and kissed Scott again and walked naked into the house, pausing to look at the thing Stiles bought. “Why’d Stiles buy a scary movie?”   
  
“What?” Scott turned and looked at the package that Theo had opened. “Dude, what if that’d been a sex toy or something magical?”   
  
“It’s sad that those are the first two things we think of when we think of Stiles’ mail.” Theo rolled his eyes.   
  
“He does have an impressive movie collection…” Scott frowned.   
  
“You make the pop corn, I’ll get it in the vcr, and if you leave your clothes in the kitchen I can blow you if the movie gets boring.” Theo grinned.   
  
“Deal.” Scott nodded, trotting into the kitchen while Theo went and cleared the couch so they could settle in for a movie. It didn’t take long for him to smell the pop corn and have the vcr set up. Stiles had an expensive dvd and vcr set up that let them watch just about anything he had in his collection for pack movie night. Theo glanced at the title of the movie.   
  
He’d never heard of ‘The Dread Dark’ before, but looking on the back he read through the description.   
  
_A unique, one of a kind horror story that is guaranteed to thrill, chill, excite, terrify, and bring you to the edge of your seat with in your face gritty realistic portrayals of soul crushing doom and dismemberment here to unseen by your mortal eyes._   
  
Okay that came on a little strong. He opened the case and looked at the blood red case. You didn’t really see red vhs cases outside of porn or special printings of things.   
  
“Red case?” Scott asked, padding back in completely naked carrying the big bowl of pop corn.   
  
“Yeah, you should have read the back of the packaging, total edge lord crap.” Theo rolled his eyes before pushing it in and sitting down beside Scott. He picked up a handful of pop corn. “It did promise a one of a kind experience though.”   
  
“Huh, neat.” Scott sat down beside him and grinned when Theo gripped his cock and shook it.   
  
“But if it gets too corny I’m popping this bad boy in my mouth.” Theo grinned.   
  
“No complaints from me.” Scott scooted closer and hit play on the remote as they snuggled in the nude. He frowned when the screen went black and a red dot began to drawn a complicated spell sigil on the screen. “Theo…”   
  
“That doesn’t…” Theo sat up straighter as words began to appear on the screen.   
  
_For those who seek a world to find, a place out of sight built of mind. This humble portal do we mend, on your tale wayward wend._   
  
“What the fuc…” Scott stopped speaking realizing that he and Theo weren’t in the house anymore, but instead sitting in a dark forest at night time. The pair of them now wearing 80’s short shorts that in Scott’s case barely covered the tip of his dick.   
  
“Uh…?” Theo frowned. “Are we in the movie?” He looked around.   
  
“Maybe…” Scott sighed. “So cursed object… fun.” He sighed heavily and looked around. “We thinking explore or wait here for Stiles?”   
  
“I vote we sit and wait…” Theo yawned.   
  
“You tired babe?”   
  
“Yeah…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Tell you what, let me sit down and you can lay your head on my lap. I’ll keep watch and let you sleep for a bit and then we switch off?”   
  
“Deal.” Theo nodded, Scott settled down on the forest floor and Theo laid his head down on Scott’s lap. He was laying there for a bit and started moving is head back and forth.   
  
“Problem getting comfy?” Scott smiled, carding his fingers through Theo’s hair.   
  
“ it doesn’t make a very good pillow, its all hard and I can feel your veins pulsing.” He mumbled half asleep, his hand groping Scott.   
  
“I know you could have found a better way of saying that…” Scott groaned.   
  
“maybe… but its true.” Theo slurred his words as he passed out.   
  
“Gods…” Scott blushed, feeling himself harden against Theo’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. -- Okay, if you haven't noticed, I'm posting more. Why am I posting more? Because I have a phobia about posting. So I'm doing 1-3 stories a day till I'm comfortable with it again.


End file.
